Mom can't take this away
by akiddep
Summary: When Ray Jay was under pain killers he accidentally told his Mom about all the ways T.K. helped him out. Thank God he didn't tell his mom about this.


Title: Mom can't take this away

Pairing: T.K. and Ray Jay

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Necessary Roughness or it's characters but this is an awesome show!

Summary: When Ray Jay was under pain killers he accidentally told his mom about all the ways T.K. has helped him out. Thank God he didn't tell her about this.

Mom told him that he couldn't see T.K and T.K. was not allowed to see him either. Mom never understood him or T.K. no matter how much she tried. But it was his fault. He should have been careful with his pain killers. He took too many on an empty stomach and ended up telling her everything: the club, the car, the merchandize. Thank God he didn't tell her about this. Thank God he didn't tell her that he was in love with the athlete and that T.K. loved him too.

Well, at least Ray Jay thought that T.K. loved him. T.K. has never really said that he loved him but then Ray Jay never told T.K. the 'L' word either. But they've had sex – lots and lots of sex – with each other. So that was close enough, right?

He really shouldn't be thinking about this right now. He should be concentrating on the hand around his dick. But he just couldn't. It's not that T.K. wasn't working him good, he was just confused. He loved T.K. and he wanted T.K. to love him back. Damn, he remembers when his parents first sat down and had "the talk" with him. They said if sex didn't involve love then it wasn't special. He hated when Mom was right.

"What's wrong, little man?" T.K. asked him. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"No! It's not you. It's just something my mother said." Ray Jay told him as T.K. chuckled to himself.

"Why are you thinking about your mom right now?"

"It's just something that she said one time."

"Uhm, what did she say?" T.K. asked as he slowly took Ray Jay into his mouth. Ray Jay groaned. That reminded him why they were there in the first place. "Ray Jay, what did your mother say?"

Damn, T.K. was going to play dirty with him. "She said that sex without love wasn't special." He shouldn't have said that. T.K. was going think he was being childish. "I mean, that's just something that she said a long time ago."

T.K. moved up Ray Jay's body and looked him right in the eyes. "What are you trying to ask me, little man?" Ray Jay was scared. What if Terrence hated him afterwards? "Relax, little man, relax." T.K. gently took a hold of his dick and slowly stroked it.

"T.K., what am I to you?"

"What is that suppose to mean?" T.K. sat up in Ray Jay's bed and let him go.

"I mean, I just mean that, you know, with a lot of girls."

"The girls? Forget the girls, man, they are just for show," T.K. said to him. "Ray Jay you know this. What's the matter?"

"Terrence, I think I love you; and I want you to love me too."

"Ray Jay, I'm here aren't I? I'm risking my career, my reputation, and your mother killing me, isn't that enough?" It should have been. I could have been but, "No, it's not enough for me." Don't cry. Please don't cry in front of him, Ray Jay thought to himself.

"Dammit, Ray Jay," Terrence took the boy's face into his hands. "I don't know if I love you but I like you a lot. I wouldn't mess with your feelings like that but I just don't know."

"Maybe we could take it slow."

"Uhm, I think it's a little too late for that," T.K. chuckled, but he knew exactly what Ray Jay meant. "But we'll take it slow. One day at a time." T.K. leaned down and kissed the beautiful boy in his hands.

It seemed to calm and reassure Ray Jay enough to allow him to continue. He gently pushed the boy back into the bed and kissed him deeply. He rubbed his hand across his chest and played with his nipples. Ray Jay squirmed underneath him.

Terrence turned them both on their sides and put two fingers in Ray Jay's mouth. It wasn't like there wasn't any lube, Ray Jay always had lube, but Terrence knew that Ray Jay liked it when it was just spit. He took his fingers from Ray Jay's mouth, pulled Ray Jay's left leg over his hip, and placed two fingers inside the boy.

He kissed his way down the boy's jaw and neck and back again at his lips. Terrence wasn't usually one for kissing when he was messing around with girls but Ray Jay was different. This is how couples make love; and ready or not, he and Ray Jay were definitely a couple.

"T, please I'm ready." Ray Jay moaned in his ear. He knows that Ray Jay likes to be on top, to be in control. It was Ray Jay's way of showing Terrence he wasn't some inexperienced child but it wasn't happening tonight. Tonight Ray Jay was going to feel Terrence King power over him. Terrence King was going to show him he was here to stay.

T.K. moved the boy on his back and slicked himself up with his own spit. He towered over the youth with a kiss as he slide on inside him. Ray Jay moaned at the intrusion and spread his legs wide for T.K. This was the first time that Ray Jay was on his back. Terrence liked it doggie style when Ray Jay wasn't riding him.

T.K. didn't take it too slow but he wasn't going fast either. Ray Jay locked his ankles around him as he tried to make him go deeper and faster. But Terrence King was not picking up the pace.

"T. Please….faster….harder." Ray Jay moaned. He even tried digging his nails into the man's back to get his point across but it wasn't working either. It was so frustration. He was so close to coming. He needed T.K. to go faster.

"Ray Jay, just let it go. Your mom can't take this from us and I'm not going no where."

That's all Ray Jay needed to hear. He closed his eyes and thought about T.K. finally telling his mom that he was there to stay. That Ray Jay now belongs to him and no one else. He sprayed the darker man's chest white with his orgasm. He felt T.K. come soon after. They laid there together in Ray Jay's bed.

Ray Jay knew the routine already. Terrence would hold him in his arms until he fell asleep. Then he would sneak out while Ray Jay was still sleeping and Ray Jay would wake up alone. But at night Terrence King would come back to him. He was there to stay and his mom can't take that away.


End file.
